<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Case of a Lifetime by H0pe_Bag3ls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201641">Case of a Lifetime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0pe_Bag3ls/pseuds/H0pe_Bag3ls'>H0pe_Bag3ls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0pe_Bag3ls/pseuds/H0pe_Bag3ls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kyoko Kirigiri's father Jin is murdered, she's alone more than ever. While fighting to keep their detective business alive, she battles to uncover the secrets of his death.</p><p>And possibly uncovers other secrets too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! This is my first fic, like, ever so :) </p><p>I'll update tags as I go because I have no idea where this is going so wooo this will be a ride! </p><p>This isn't just celesgiri, there will be some side ships because yes.</p><p>Warnings at the start of chapters :3</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>H0pe_Bag3ls x</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Prolonged mentions of death</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the bright sun streaming the worn curtains of the cottage that had woken the young witch. After having completed such a draining task, she could have slept for years, but her sensitive eyes couldn’t help but be blinded by the light. Slowly fluttering her eyes open, she sat up and glanced around her room. Her clothes remained on the floor where she had spewed them the night before, still dark with a red liquid dried into black. That was going to stain. </p><p>She slowly sat up out of her bed, dangling her pale legs off of the side while she fixed her lacey nightgown that was still far too big for her. Her dark hair was ruffled and as she stood up out of the bed, something dropped to the floor. It was her mask. A full-face white mask with a clown face on it. It was so light that when it hit the ground, it only made a tap. She bent down to pick it up, noticing the sizeable crack now spread against the porcelain. “Shit” she spat out loud. She glared down at the mask in annoyance, only to have it smile back at her. She threw it behind her in disgust, the mask landing on her pale bedsheets, it only reminding her of what she’d done the night before. </p><p>Trudging out into her small kitchen, she noticed a certain face peering through the little window above her counter. The face quickly vanished but was soon replaced by scratching at her door. She moved a couple of meters to the handle, opening the top half of the stable-style door. In between the mushrooms and poppies on her doorstep sat a very obese and proud looking cat, a lace collar and bell around his neck. In his mouth hung a small harvest mouse, its grain-coloured fur shining in the early morning sun. It’s body was limp and it’s eyes were glassy with death. She sighed and shook her head.</p><p>“Oh Riri, what on earth have you done this time?” </p><p>She released the lock on the bottom half of the door and motioned for the cat to come in, which he did. Upon entry, the black cat turned his fluffy bottom around and dropped the mouse on the doormat, earning yet another sigh from the witch, who in turned picked up the mouse and dropped it gently on her counter. She could see two very defined fang marks pressed deeply into it’s side, which had once bled profusely but in death and with no heart beat, it had dried up quicker than rain on a summer afternoon.</p><p>The witch left the deceased body on the side while she wondered into her storage room. And by storage room, she meant potion storage room. As she opened the door, her eyes were once again blinded by light, but this time not from a window. It was from her shelves upon shelves of brew of all shades of blues, yellows, magentas and purples. It was, in theory, a homemade rainbow. She glanced up at the small labels on each bottle. She skimmed through them until she found the one she was after. A murky, swirly purple liquid with the word ‘Regeneration’ written in loose fancy cursive across the bottle. She grasped it in her deadly pale hand and wondered back into the kitchen, the over-fed cat already gulping down his meaty breakfast by the door, looking like he wasn’t even chewing. She chuckled as she took a pipette out of a nearby blue drawer and popped the cork off the bottle of purple. She filled the pipette about a quarter way full, before replacing the rusty coloured cork. She then turned to the mouse, still peaceful in its afterlife, and dropped exactly three drops onto the body, almost sneezing on the rosemary hung by a ribbon above the window. She then picked up the little body, it feeling cold in her palms. She cups her hands gently over it and closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath and begins. Time to try the potion out.</p><p>She begins chanting. Slow and quiet at first, but quicker as she feels the heat growing in her hands. She tries desperately to concentrate all her energy into her palms. She finishes the spell with a stern look of determination on her face and opens her eyes, before staring down at her hands intensely. At first she feels disappointed, and is about to give up, when she sees a few purple sparks jump out of her hand, then stop. She carefully opens her hands…</p><p>
  <em>‘Squeak squeak’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Blood, Death</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Im so sorry for your loss, Kyoko..." </p><p>The words were empty to her, she didn't even notice who said it. Nothing felt real anymore. She had always been good at hiding emotions, especially while investigating with her father Jin. Now, as she stood in front of his bloody body on floor of their office, her face was flat as the tears rolled down her face and dropped to the floor. </p><p>The police and paramedics arrived no more than 5 minutes later, but promptly pronounced Jin Kirigiri dead. However, the cause of death could not be determined. He was bleeding heavily from his nose, mouth and eyes, yet there were no injuries in these areas. Poison perhaps? It could have been an overdose, but no traces were found. Cyanide? Phosphorus poisoning? Nope. Not a trace. No injection point either, not even under his tounge: A clever place to hide it, but not hard enough to find by the daughter of the ex-best detective in the country. Everyone was baffled. </p><p>Kyoko had zoned out, which was rare of her to do, until she saw them carrying him away in a black bodybag. He was gone. Kyoko turned on her heels and left, not even knowing where she was headed. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The first few chapters will be short, just gotta get the story to start flowing~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's been two weeks, Kyok-"<br/>"I know"<br/>"But the business is without a preside-"<br/>"I am quite aware"</p><p>It was her father's assistant, Chisa Yukizome, pestering her to step up to the roll of president within the company. As much as she wouldn't mind taking on the job, she knew she'd have to spend all her time on client cases, paperwork and payments, which she was not going to let happen. Her father was the only one left who loved her after her mother's death during childbirth. Kyoko had never met her mother, but based on the vivid stories her father would tell her, it was clear she had been an amazing and loving woman. Now she was alone. Chisa kept telling her how much she cared, but Kyoko wasn't stupid. It was clear as day that Chisa was only in it for the money, and didn't give a flying fuck what happened to the Kirigiri family. </p><p>"Kirigiri, please at least consider it-"</p><p>Looks like she needs someone to sign her paycheck at the end of the month.</p><p>"I'll think about it" Kyoko said blandly before turning and walking away.  'Think about it' my arse. Her plan was already mapped out in her mind, a journey from start to finish that she would endure, her brain just starting to connect the dots of the routes ahead. She was going to figure out who did this to her father, and she swore she'd kill them too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 weeks. 2 fucking weeks and not a single lead. Jin' s death was still an absolute mystery, it couldn't be explained, and this fact made Kyoko' s empty heart crack just a little more. The one thing keeping her together was her father, and he'd been ripped from her far too early. She felt it was only yesterday that Jin was teaching her how to plait her hair to keep that annoying strand out of her eyes, giving her a silk ribbon to finish it.</p><p>She didn't know where she was headed really, her mind had often started to wander recently. </p><p>Before long she saw the Towa city library coming up ahead of her. Oh. That's what she doing. She was doing research of any diseases or conditions or syndromes or anything that could've caused the bleeding that Jin had displayed.</p><p>She walked in through the entrance, immediately hit by the smell of old books and knowledge.</p><p>
 Sigh.
</p><p>Scanning the shelves, her harsh purple eyes brought her to notice a rather large book, the spine of which was rough with use. She picked it up to find it was just what she was looking for. Stamped in gold letters on the cover were the words 'Diseases of the Human Body: An Encyclopedia'. Perfect.</p><p>She glanced to the right of her and spotted a yellow bean bag tucked away out of sight between the edge of a bookshelf and the wall. </p><p>
Adequate.
</p><p>Tucking the book under arm, she moved to the bean bag and sat down, instantly sinking into the squishy seat. She placed the book on her legs, feeling the words weigh them down. This book could hold the answers to all her questions. She took a hold of the beige woollen jumper she was wearing and slipped it off over her head, leaving her only in a pink vest-type top, before tying her lavender hair behind her in a loose ponytail.</p><p>She took a breath before running her hand over the leather and turning the first page, instantly becoming sucked into the book and concentrating on the information completely.</p><p>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _</p><p>2 hours later, Kyoko had read the book from cover to cover and was emerging from her little world of pure focus. Nothing in the said book had anything that sounded remotely the same as Jin' s death. The air around her suddenly felt cold as she pulled her jumper back over her head. She slowly stood up and placed the book back on the shelf. However, in doing so, she had pushed another book that had been lazily dumped on the shelf off onto the floor on the other side. </p><p>"Shit" she cursed under her breath.</p><p>She made her way behind the book shelf and bent down to pick up the escaped book. As she leaned down, her head hit someone else's. Both groaned in pain, but Kirigiri more so. She stood up straight to apologise when the white haired boy opposite started to do so before she could even open her mouth.</p><p>"Im so so sorry miss!" The boy quickly said.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. Im sorry too. I'm Kyoko by the way, you don't need to call me miss." She chuckled.</p><p>"Oh! Sorry Kyoko. I'm Kiibo by the way."</p><p>"That's an unusual name, isn't it? Where abouts are you from?" </p><p>"Definitely not Towa, but I'd prefer not to say, if that's okay..." </p><p>"Of course. But is there any reason you'd be against telling me? Sorry to push, you don't need to answer" </p><p>"No, it's okay. You see I would tell you, but I don't know."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>B 0 0 k</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you mean you don't-"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry miss- I MEAN KYOKO, I just really, really don't remember, and, um, I-"</p>
<p>There was quite the commotion going on behind the bookshelf, Kiibo's nervous chatter seemingly never ending. If it wasn't late on a September weekday, there would've more people in the library to hear the conversion.</p>
<p>"Hey hey, take a deep breath and breathe with me, ok?" Kyoko told him; firm with a hint of kindness. Kiibo nodded slightly, looking away awkwardly.</p>
<p>Kyoko hadn't noticed before, but under his shiny aqua eyes were long black lines, joining his big doe-like eyes to his chin. It was clearly eyeliner, very good eyeliner considering it wasn't blurring away with the sweat Kiibo had built up, but Kyoko liked it. It suited him.</p>
<p>"Th-thank you...." Kiibo finally spluttered, much calmer and quieter than before.</p>
<p>"I apologise, I won't bring it up again, it clearly hit a nerve"</p>
<p>Kiibo gave a weak smile, signalling a 'thank you'.</p>
<p>Kirigiri glanced down once more, seeing the book. She crouched down and picked it up, careful not to bash Kiibo's head this time. She studied the title, hands gripping the deep blue leather of the book, before muttering it out loud.</p>
<p>"'Spectacles and Spells, Creatures and Curses'. Hmm.. what an odd title"</p>
<p>"Y-yeah, it is odd, isn't it?" Kiibo chuckled.</p>
<p>"Must be a children's book or some sort of wierd fiction. Did you want this?"</p>
<p>Kiibo considered his options before replying.</p>
<p>"N-no, I just saw it fall off the shelf and-"</p>
<p>Suddenly a speaker crackled to life throughout the library, catching Kyoko's attention and making Kiibo jump out of his skin.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"This is an important announcement! A book by the name 'Spectacles and Spells, Creatures and Curses' has gone missing. If you come across this book or have any information, please talk to Toko Fukawa at the front desk. Thank you!"</strong>
</p>
<p>The speaker crackled, then went silent.</p>
<p>Kirigiri looked down at the book, then up at Kiibo.</p>
<p>"They're looking for this book, I guess we should return it to-" She started, before being interrupted by the book being roughly snatched from her hand.</p>
<p>Kiibo had grabbed the book and made a run for it, quickly disappearing behind the next shelf.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just want to say thank you to anyone who has read this, and an extra big thank you to those who left KUDOS! THANK YOUUUUU!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not grammar checked, sorry for mistakes ówò</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey-" Kyoko started, before being interrupted once more, this time by a large crash and a small pitiful scream.</p><p>Kirigiri turned the corner to see Kiibo, a trolley of multiple other books, and a girl with pigtails all on the floor. Both sat up and imeadiatly started looking for something in the mess.</p><p>"W-where are my g-glasses.." The girl muttered, feeling around blindly on the floor. Kirigiri spotted the pair of round spectacles off to the side of her, and so went and picked them up carefully before turning to the girl.</p><p>"Here. You must be looking for these" </p><p>"T-thanks, I guess" the girl stuttered, quickly taking the glasses from Kyoko before placing them on her face. She blinked a few times, her eyes ajustisting to the lenses before snapping her head round to glare at Kiibo, who had now found the book and was proudly holding it like a child, about to get up and run off again. She sighed, annoyed, before snatching the book off of him and throwing one of her deep purple-red plaits behind her.</p><p>"I knew it would be you again when I saw the book was m-missing. How many g-god damn times do I have t-to tell you? You are n-not allowed this b-book!" She shouted. Kiibo looked close to tears. </p><p>"Excuse me, but who are you? I'm Kyoko, and a bit confused on what is happening. Would you mind informing me on the matter?" </p><p>"W-wow, you sound s-stuck u-up. I'm Toko, I work here. A-and this a-a-arsehole keeps s-stealing this book!" Toko explained, still glaring at Kiibo from time to time.</p><p>"But I need it!" Kiibo begged. Toko didn't budge. </p><p>"N-no, you don't! Last time you read this book, you kept trying to take it to the b-bathrooms! You probably have a wierd f-fetish and wanted to f-fap to the m-mermaids in here!" Toko spat.</p><p>Kiibo was just confused at this point.</p><p>"What's a fap? And a fetish?" He questioned. Toko gave him probably the best 'what the actual fuck is wrong with you?' Face Kyoko had ever seen. She quickly tried to move the conversation on.</p><p>"Anyway. Kiibo why did try to steal the book?" Her inner detective was out now. Interrogation time.</p><p>"Well, you see I-I needed it for..." He trailed off. </p><p>Kyoko waited in silence, staring at him, for him to continue. The pressure worked, and eventually Kiibo spoke.</p><p>"I need it to get home. I need the spell to open the gate" He muttered, looking down at the ground in shame, holding back tears.</p><p>"H-he' s clearly on drugs-" Toko taunted, quickly shushed by a glare from Kirigiri, rendering her silent.</p><p>"Could you elaborate on that for me Kiibo?" Kyoko asked calmly.</p><p>"I'm not supposed to tell anyone..." </p><p>"It's ok, you can tell m- us" Kyoko encouraged, seeing a sour faced Toko out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>"Okay" Was all Kiibo said as he dropped his head and began to speak.</p><p>"I'm not from this world. Actually, there are multiple people here who are not of this world, but are forced to stay here. King Hifumi is extremely paranoid that the humans will come to our world and take over, and that we will no longer be safe. So he ordered the destruction of the World Gates, the bridges from this world to mine and vice versa. This would've been all well and good if everyone from Pandorite were still there. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. There were still Pandorians over here whilst Gates were being destroyed. There arn't many Gates left. Some Pandorians have just accepted it and have started to build lives over here, b-but I just can't. I need to go home. I've spent ages looking for a Gate, and I've found one. I just need the spell book. Then I can see h-her a-again. I-its been o-over t-wo years..." Kiibo spilled, the emotion in his words hitting Kyoko.</p><p>"C-crackhead" Toko jeered. Kiibo could be heard sniffling, a sign he was crying. He looked up at Toko, eyes filled with tears. But the tears weren't blue. They weren't the normal salty sea-water like human tears, no. His tears were black. Pure black and and rolling down his cheeks and onto to his lap, staining his trousers. Yet he was smiling. Through his tears, he was smiling. </p><p>He took a shaky breath and lifted up jumper and shirt, all while crying and smiling and sniffing. He showed his bare chest, a clear square outline on it. Toko fake gagged and put her hands over her eyes, peering through her fingers. Kyoko watched wide-eyed in silence, face flat. He clicked open a latch on his side, and his chest flew open to reveal a mash of cogs and pulleys working in unison, a weak pink glow coming from them. The girls watched in awe at the machine inside of Kiibo. He then spoke, just loud enough for them to hear, still crying.</p><p>"My name is K1-B0. I'd forgotten how to cry. Thank you for teaching me, Toko"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>